


Controlling His Urges

by SinQueen69



Series: Urges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Creampie, Cum shot, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Don't copy to another site, Innocent Harry Potter, Just the Tip, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Remus Lupin, Possessive Sirius Black, Praise Kink, Sex Teaching, Sex Training, butt plug, dark au, don't like dont read, emotionally manipulative Sirius Black, emotionally manipulative remus lupin, not totally sane Remus Lupin, not totally sane Sirius Black, slight age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Sirius keeps his promise and fixes the ‘problem’ Harry had last time.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Urges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 491





	Controlling His Urges

Harry can’t help but fidget from his place sitting on the edge of Sirius’ bed, his feet planted wide on the floor and Sirius kneeling between them. The sight of his Godfather kneeling between his legs sent flares of arousal through his veins and he shuddered when Remus’ hands smoothed around his stomach as he hugged Harry from behind, hooking his chin over the teen’s shoulder to look down at Sirius was well.

“There we go baby, just like I promised,” Sirius said as a soft click echoed in the room and Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he got a good view of his crotch when Sirius moved away. His cock looked smaller than normal as the gold of the metal cage glinting against his pale skin. 

“I won’t make a mess with this on?” Harry wet his lips as he spoke and gently traced the cage that now contained his cock, sending sparks of pleasure and relief through him. The relief stemmed from the fact he wouldn’t make a mess of Sirius or Remus again when he got excited and the fact another part of his control had been taken away by the two men he trusted with everything he was. 

“The most that will escape your little cocklet will be a few drops here and there,” Sirius assured Harry as he cupped Harry’s locked cock in one hand and Harry blushed darker at how the action made his cock look even smaller in his Godfather’s hand. 

“Thank you, Siri,” Harry whispered before sighing happily when Sirius tipped his chin up to kiss him properly while Remus sucked a dark mark against Harry’s shoulder blade. 

“Now why don’t you be a good boy and show Remmy here how good you’ve been getting with this pretty mouth of yours?” Sirius suggested in a crooning voice when the kiss broke, Harry’s face flushed and his breathing coming in little gasps. 

“Yes please,” Harry’s eyes lit up as his mouth began to water at the idea, he had been practicing and he wanted to show Remus how good he was getting. 

“Go on then baby, have some fun.” Sirius patted Harry’s bottom when the teen twisted around and settled down between Remus’ thighs. The werewolf now lounging against the headboard of the bed and his fingers began stroking through Harry’s dark hair. 

The teen eagerly dragged his tongue up the underside of Remus’ erect length before swirling it around the tip and then slowly sank his mouth down around the older man's cock. Remus moaned in appreciation as the teen swallowed around his cock, sucking and lapping at the hard flesh like it was his favourite thing in the world. 

“You’re getting very good at this sweetheart, your practicing is paying off.” Remus praised as he stroked Harry’s hair, moaning softly s the teen’s green eyes flicked up to him before closing in pleasure when Sirius wiggled a slick finger into his tight hole. 

“We’ll begin training your little boy hole as well baby, we can’t have you being virgin tight forever now, can we? That wouldn’t be fair to any of us,” Sirius hummed as he pumped his finger in and out of Harry, watching as the tight pucker fluttered and slowly loosened up under his ministrations and he smiled when Harry gagged around Remus when Sirius added a second finger. 

“You love this don’t you sweetheart? Being slowly stuffed full from both ends, you’ve been craving this for a while hmm?” Remus’ tone was half-mocking, half crooning as Harry began to take him a bit deeper, not caring that he was gagging each time as he wiggled and pushed his ass back against Sirius’ fingers. His little caged cock swaying between his thighs as he spread his knees wider to arch his back to allow Sirius’ fingers to go deeper into him. 

Harry let out a muffled moan as his body jerked when Sirius’ fingers spread wide inside of his tight channel and pressed against his prostate, making him see stars behind his closed eyes. 

Harry let Remus’ cock slip wetly from his spit shining lips and he dropped his forehead to Remus’ thigh as he gasped and moaned loudly as his body shook and his cock ached in its cage. He felt a wave wash over him but it felt incomplete and it left him gasping and shuddering even as Sirius’ fingers slowly slipped out of him. 

“See baby, no mess from your cocklet, just like I promised.” Sirius’ voice was low and dark in his ear as a calloused hand cupped his aching and hard cock through its small cage. 

“T-Thank you,” Harry sobbed out as his mind went hazy and he felt high and floating, it was amazing to have that taken away from him and in the hands of the other two, he didn’t know how much he needed control taken from him until it was. 

“Will you be a good boy and open that pretty mouth again? Remmy here needs a place to come after all.” Sirius ordered as his other fingers stroked Harry’s jaw and Harry’s blown wide eyes fluttered open as his jaw dropped open. 

“Good boy,” Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple and moved his hands back down to squeeze Harry’s perky ass. 

Harry watched through his floating and hazy headspace with his mouth open as Remus roughly jerked himself off and Harry moaned unable to help himself as hot cum suddenly sprayed across his face and in his mouth. Harry absently swallowed the older man’s cum when Remus was finished, collapsing back against the headboard and found himself like the taste much to his surprise. 

“You did so well baby, in fact, you did so well that I’m going to take the next step in your training, just relax for your little boy hole for me baby,” Sirius hummed and Harry felt any remaining tension flee from his body and he only mewled when he felt Sirius’ thumbs hook into his lax rim and tug. 

Harry’s hips wiggled a bit as his cock throbbed uselessly before his eyes rolled up into his head when the fat head of Sirius’ hard cock was pushed just a bit past his rim.

Sirius licked his lips at the sight of the head of his cock sitting just inside of Harry’s tight pucker, watching as the rim flexed and clenched around the unyielding flesh. Remus was watching with golden, glowing eyes as Sirius winked at him as he began to stroke his cock. Harry whimpered each time Sirius’ knuckles brushed against his ass cheeks, as he understood that Sirius was jerking off into his hole. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sirius grunted when Harry’s hole clenched up around the tip of his cock, it didn’t take much longer until Sirius was moaning out his release, emptying his load into Harry’s tight little hole. 

Harry whined as he hid his blushing cheeks against Remus’ thigh as Sirius let the head of his cock pop lewdly out of Harry’s twitching hole. 

“Look at how desperately your little boy hole is trying to keep my cum inside, so cute.” Sirius patted Harry’s ass as he spoke, watching as Harry’s hole tightened up to stop Sirius’ cum from slipping out of him. 

“Maybe we should give him a bit of help Siri, we can’t have him making a mess can we?” Remus suggested, voice rough and low as he reached over to the bedside table.

“No we can’t Remmy,” Sirius smiled as Remus handed him a tiny green butt plug. 

“Relax baby, we’re going to plug up your little boy hole so you don’t make a mess of yourself and it will help you adjust to feeling full.” Sirius crooned as he wiggled the small plug into Harry’s cum dripping hole and smiled widely when Harry keened and pushed into it. 

“There we go, all caged and plugged up, as good boys should be.” Sirius patted Harry’s ass again, admiring the way the plug looked between his ass cheeks and the way Harry’s caged cock hung between his thighs. Sirius planted a line of kisses up Harry’s spine before the two older men curled the out of it teen between them and exchanged pleased looks over his head as Harry cuddled up between them instantly.


End file.
